A Special Argument
by Gingiie666
Summary: What happens when the Head Boy and Girl gets into a steamy argument? Nothing will ever be the same... will that be good or bad? One-Shot


"Bookworm."

"Farrett Boy!"

"Nerd!"

"Scum!"

"Know-it-all!"

"Prat!"

With each insult, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would inch closer to one another, getting into each other's face. Draco had her pressed up against a wall in an empty class room. They were Head Boy and Girl, patrolling the Hogwarts grounds before they turned in for the night to their shared dorm.

Nobody would believe what happened next. After Hermione's last insult, there was silence. The only noise being their heavy breathing. They stared into each others eyes. Every few moments their eyes would flicker to the other's lips, noticing how close they were; only mere inches apart.

The near empty class room was dark, for it was nearly midnight. The only light there was, was the glow from the moon light, which was only illuminating the room slightly. The chairs were all tucked under the desks, leaving no worry about tripping over them.

Draco noticed how the moon light had cast a glow that made Hermione shine more beautiful than he had ever realized before. Within a split second, Draco decided to be impulsive, to be spontaneous. He then reduced the space between them, crashing his lips gently upon Hermione's.

For lack of better words, Hermione was flabbergasted at Draco's actions. It took her a moment, but it didn't take her long to relax into the kiss. It started out gentle, but soon grew into more. It turned into a hot and passionate, even hungry kiss. Hermione had run her hands up Draco's chest, and tangled her fingers into his silky platinum blonde hair.

Draco guided Hermione over to the desks, lying her across them. He hovered over her as he groped her. He broke off their heated kiss to trail little sloppy kisses down her jaw onto her neck. She moaned as he nibbled her tender skin.

Draco dragged his lips back to Hermione's as he started to unbutton her white blouse. His pants tightened as his manhood grew.

As Hermione felt his growing member, an alarm set off in the back of her mind. "Draco, no..." she mumbled against his lips. He seemed to not have noticed her words, so she pushed him back slightly by his shoulders.

They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, neither of them spoke. Suddenly, Hermione jumped off the desk that she was lying on. "I need to go," she mumbled, as she brushed past him to go back to her part of their dorm.

Draco stayed in the empty room for a few moments, regaining his composure. He quickly straightened his robes. He ran his fingers through his already messy shaggy hair, while taking a deep breath.

Deciding that this is something that he would like to pursue, Draco ran out of the room to catch up with Hermione. His feet pounded on the concrete floor, as he raced after the girl he wanted.

Looping around a corner, Draco saw her. Running faster, he caught Hermione's wrist before she could round the next corner. He pulled her close to his body. "Hermione," he whispered her name. He trailed the back of his hand down her cheek to her chin.

"What do you want? This is just a silly little joke isn't it? 'Let's play a cruel game on the Mudblood.'" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, please listen to me," Draco begged Hermione. Taking her silence as a signal to continue, he started to explain. "I have liked you since you punched me in third year. You challenge me. You make question the things I know. You are smart, beautiful, and funny. One of the reasons why I like arguing with you is, because it is refreshing to talk to an intelligent person who may be wittier than me. This is no joke, and I think the way I kissed you proved that," he reasoned with her.

"Really?" she questioned softly. Hope filled in her cinnamon eyes.

"Really, really," he smiled at her. His thumb stroked her pink tinged cheek. "Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, hoping for a positive response.

Hermione could only nod her head in agreement. Her eyes flickered to Draco's still swollen lips, and closed the distance between them.


End file.
